


Observer and Parasite

by Bushwah



Category: Original Work
Genre: Body Horror, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dubious Ethics, Feeding Kink, Math and Science Metaphors, Other, Parasites, Poison, Science Fiction, Self-Defense, Suicidal Thoughts, Torture, forced disordered eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 08:36:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19971139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bushwah/pseuds/Bushwah
Summary: "You thought to hide; you thought your depredations could pass unnoticed. Well—it is too late for that. But you may yet earn glory beyond your nature."





	Observer and Parasite

First the observer says “you thought to hide; you thought your depredations could pass unnoticed. Well—it is too late for that. But you may yet earn glory beyond your nature.” Then the parasite is filled with—not blood—some noxious substance that thins its flesh, and makes it bloated, yet sustains it, and will not let it perish. The observer considers allowing the parasite to be gorged on this sweet poison until it dies, but refrains, instead leaving it alone and unsated and cruelly, cruelly alive, until at last the observer tires of waiting and gathers a cage about the parasite, shrinking it until the limits of its flesh strain at the pressure and unmolested patches swell into independent spheres intersecting the primary body. It is stretched beyond its limits, the false fodder it has been given beginning to corrode its insides. It cannot regret, but it yearns toward something still dimly in its memory, that now no longer exists. In the end it is deformed beyond recognition, bits of it too large, bits too small, some wrinkled, some taut, and all having endured damage near unto death. It lies there shaking for a long, long time, and then it knows no more.


End file.
